


why are you here

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: He met Billy in the bathroom at five past twelve.-I hate that I saw you again last nightYou were with somebody and so was IMet you in the bathroom at 12:05And I fucked you againWe can never be friends- why are you here, mgk
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	why are you here

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet 
> 
> listen to why are you here by machine gun kelly 
> 
> cheers - boner

He met Billy in the bathroom at five past twelve. He was there with a girl he met on campus the day before, and Billy was there with some guy Steve has never seen before.

And Steve promised himself he wouldn’t do it again, but he has Billy’s face pressed against the cubicle wall, his pants around his ankles and powder staining his golden skin just under his nose and he’s fucking into him at a brutal pace and Billy is howling and goading him on with cruel words and a sultry voice and Steve’s entire body craves it.

_That all you got, Stevie?_

_C’mon you can do better than that_

_Harder!_

Steve finishes with Billy’s warmth squeezing around him, Billy already painted the wall seconds earlier.

Billy pulls his pants up and turns to face Steve. He gently slaps Steve on the cheek and wipes the snow from under his nose, giving a wink.

“Later, Harrington.”

He leaves Steve alone in the cubicle, with his dick hanging from his jeans and cum to clean off the pale green wall.


End file.
